


Elige tu Destino.

by JayBirdObsession



Category: Batman Death in the family (movie)
Genre: Spoilers Batman: A Death in the Family movie
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayBirdObsession/pseuds/JayBirdObsession
Summary: -Espera - gritó la Moira - Puedo ofrecerte cambiar el tuyo. - ofreció a cambio que le regresara su poder.Hood entrecerró los ojos - Primero enseñame, quiero leer las letras pequeñas. - gruño. Los gritos de enojo y condenación por parte de los murciélagos retenidos en el bote, con el barquero que se rehusaba a ir más rápido se dejaron escuchar.-Solo hay un número de caminos y un tiempo donde se puede puede partir hacia delante, de ese momento tu puedes elegir el que mas te complazca, solo coloca los hilos que te pertenecen en la luz del futuro - señalando una mágica lámpara que alumbraba.
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Talia al Ghul/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 33
Kudos: 26





	1. Opciones.

A uno de las Moiras que se había revelado robando la rueca del destino se encontraba acorralado por los murciélagos, sus hermanas habían pedido ayuda a las Amazonas, entonces toda la Liga había participado, los murciélagos fueron escurridizos y lograron entrar mientras los otros detenían a los monstruos mitológicos. Ahora, los perros de Moira están contenidos bajo del risco, gracias a que Red Hood sostenía en su mano los hilos de su propio destino y la rueca en el otro a punto de arrojarla al vacío, sin contar que una vez dentro del centro de cima de le la montaña de las tejedoras era imposible ser penetrado por la magia que la rodeaba formando un domo, si Hood destruia la rueca las Moiras no podrían seguir tejiendo el destino de los hombres y morirán junto con la rueca, los murciélagos se encontraban en la barca que cruzaba el río de la perdición. 

-Espera - gritó la Moira - Puedo ofrecerte cambiar el tuyo. - ofreció a cambio que le regresara su poder. 

Hood entrecerró los ojos - Primero enseñame, quiero leer las letras pequeñas. - gruño. Los gritos de enojo y condenación por parte de los murciélagos retenidos en el bote, con el barquero que se rehusaba a ir más rápido se dejaron escuchar.

-Solo hay un número de caminos y un tiempo donde se puede puede partir hacia delante, de ese momento tu puedes elegir el que mas te complazca, solo coloca los hilos que te pertenecen en la luz del futuro - señalando una mágica lámpara que alumbraba. 

Hood entrecerró los ojos con sospecha, pero decidió hacerlo con un de ellos. Una imagen llenó el lugar. Jason se vio así mismo portando el manto de Robin, había olvidado lo bajo que era, sus problemas de de desnutrición habían resuelto lentamente, en esa época había recuperado lo suficiente para hacer una masa muscular decente. Recordaba el lujoso penthouse a lo lejos, un hombre delgado de cabello negro y piel morena salio por el balcon, entonces decidio ir a presentarse, Robin aterrizo parándose en la barandilla que rodeaba dicho balcón, miro fijamente al violador de Gloria.- Felipe maldito animal, vas a pagar lo que le hiciste a Gloria. - gruño Robin con ferocidad.

El hombre se giró hacia Robin con el vaso de algún tipo de licor con hielos, sus mejillas estaban un poco sonrojadas.

\- Pero si es el enano, la mascota del murciélago. - Felipe se burló con actitud soberbia. - ,largo de aquí mocoso - gruñó sacudiendo la mano desdeñosamente. -, olvidas que son intocable, ve a jugar con unas putas o mejor con el puto del murciélago. 

Robin bajó al suelo hervía en rabia. - A diferencia tuya, no necesito pagar por sexo para que alguien finja que la satisfago, por que mi fideo no se pone duro. O violar mujeres por que no soy lo suficientemente hombre. - Robin vio cómo el hombre se ponía rojo del pecho a las orejas. -¿Que pasa Felipe, papá te molestaba todas las noches cuando entraba a tu recamara a hurtadillas, por que era un pervertido igual que tú?

-¡Callate! - lardo furioso. 

-Impotente, culo ancho. Creeme en la cárcel encontras otro papi para que te folle como la puta que eres - escupió Robin con desprecio.

El hombre arrojó el vaso estrellandolo en uno de los muros y se arrojó contra Robin, pero el niño no era un blanco fácil, lo esquivo fácilmente en forma de burla le dio un golpe en la cabeza con la mano abierta - ¡Ja! ni siquiera puedes contra un niño pedazo de mierda inútil sin ninguna gracia más que producir monóxido de carbono. 

Robin se encontraba del otro lado del balcón, junto a él había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas. Felipe volvió a embestirlo, Robin uso la mesa para saltar en una voltereta en el aire arriba de la cabeza del hombre. Felipe levantó la cabeza viendo volar a Robin, su pie tropezó contra una de las patas de la mesa, trastabilló golpeando la espalda contra el barandal, casi cae al vacío, se sostenía en una sola mano aferrado a uno de los postes de la barandilla. 

Robin por instinto corrió hacia el barandal extendiendo la mano hacia Felipe, - Dame la mano. - pidió sin pensar en lo que estaba haciendo.

Felipe intentó alcanzarlo dos veces sin resultado alguno suplicando por su vida, pero luego la ira y prepotencia del hombre se hizo cargo - Juro que voy a matarte a ti y al puto murciélago. - casi lograba alcanzar la mano de Robin, la escena se detuvo.

-Este es el primer momento que puedes cambiar tu destino, tu demas pasado esta sellado es inalterable- anunció la Moira. -, sin embargo - recalco cada palabra -puedes salvarle la vida y volver a casa con la confianza aun intacta del hombre que amabas como un padre. - sonrió la Moira. 

-Hazlo - grito Spoiler sin pensarlo en la barcaza que estaba a la mitad del camino.

Batman por su parte no podía sostenerle la mirada a Hood avergonzado de si mismo, lo supuso mentiroso, lo sentenció sin un juicio, el hombre que decía que nadie podía ser juez, jurado y verdugo. Batgirl y Nightwing no lucían tan inocentes al respecto, no ayudaron a sostener la espada sobre la cabeza de Jason, pero si a seguir difamando ese momento asegurando que tenía problemas de violencia y apoyando la teoría de que Jason lanzó a Felipe cuando Jason se enfriaba en su ataúd. 

Hood resoplo dentro de su casco - Muestrame que tan feliz voy ha hacer si decido tomar la mano de ese hombre en vez de retirarla como hice. - ya había sido traicionado numerosas veces, no se dejaría seducir de nuevo sin saber que había en el contrato, no firmará su destino sin saber que implicaba.

La Moira hizo una mueca - toma el segundo hilo del nudo, efectúa los mismos pasos. - dijo sacudiendo la mano.

Hood así lo hizo. La imagen se proyectaba por todo el lugar,Ahora Robin toma la mano de Felipe, es pesado para el joven, casi resbala de no ser por Batman quien llega y lo ayuda con el peso, un segundo más y sería Robin quien también estuviera en el pavimento con el cuerpo de Felipe. Hood descubre cómo adelantar o retrasar las escenas, decide ir solo por los momentos importantes, como cuando Batman se disculpa con Felipe y lleva a Robin a la mansión de vuelta, tiene una conferencia con respecto a la ira e imprudencia, pero no lo retira del manto pero se lo prohíbe mientras Felipe esté en Gotham, Jason no va en busca de su madre, lo que es bueno. Dos días más tarde, Felipe sale del país dejando a otras dos víctimas de violación, una de ellas es una chica pobre de familia moralista, la joven de apenas 19 años es rechazada por la familia y termina en las calles ejerciendo la prostitución, cuando Jason se entera otra discusión viene por parte de ellos dos, entonces Bruce decide que necesita quedarse en la banca por un mes.

Jason furioso sale a caminar y se encuentra visitando a Barbara, para sorpresa está en medio de una crisis el Joker ha escapado. Jason cansado que los monstruos corran libres decide ir a cazar al Joker a espaldas de Bruce. Entonces los dos hilos se unen en uno, un almacén, un payaso una palanca y una bomba.

\- Dos vidas destrozadas, con el mismo resultado. No gracias - gruñe Hood. -, eres un jodido embaucador. - Hood levanta la mano para arrojar la rueca, le enfermaba que otros intervinieran es su vida. A diablo si se iban a la mierda con la rueca.

-Espera - suplicó la Moira extendiendo su mano - no vez que sostienes todavía otras opciones - Hood levantó la mano y vio tres hilos saliendo del nudo. Ella sonrió asintiendo y balanceo la mano hacia un lado como alguien que muestra un catalogo o un articulo a su costado. - No tienes que perder y mucho que ganar - dijo seductoramente. 

Tomo uno de los hilos y lo recorrió rápidamente, para Jason no representaba mucho, soñaba con el momento continuamente, pero los murciélagos casi vomitan y otros en realidad lo hicieron, la paliza en cámara rapida, la agonía en la explosión, el despertarse en la tumba golpeando con lágrimas en los ojos mientras pedía por Bruce, suplicaba por su papá.

\- ¡Oh mierda! lo siento - Hood se disculpó cuando Spoiler retiró su máscara para vomitar las tripas fuera de la barcaza, Damian le siguió aunque dijo que fue por culpa del barquero que movía mucho el barco, los otros se secaban las lágrimas, la única que no lloro o vómito fue Cass, pero había fuego asesino en su mirada. _Ups_ se había olvidado de ellos, habían quedado muy silenciosos desde lo de Felipe. Jason se reprendió internamente y agradeció no haber pasado por el momento cuando Talia y el bailaban mambo horizontalmente en la cama del cuarto en Barcelona, no quería traumatizar más al mocoso del demonio.

-Voy a dejar esto aquí y vemos - dijo incómodo por hacer sufrir a los murciélagos, pobre Spoiler no se merecía sacar el desayuno. Decide no poner desde el inicio el hilo afortunadamente logra pasar la paliza y el almacén explotado, esta oscuro alguien escarba, lo llama, es la voz de Batman, oscuridad de nuevo, abre los ojos, todos lo rodean, su cara está desfigurada, los pensamientos del Jason de ese destino se escuchan, empieza a numerar sus lesiones, hay daño en todo el cuerpo, su cara desfigurada por las quemaduras de la explosión. Jason sospecha que logró sobrevivir a la explosión y Batman lo rescato. Jason adelanta un poco y ve a Talia darle a Damian que es un bebé regordete para que lo ayude a cuidarlo. 

-Awww como el infierno que era adorable - se le escapa de la boca a Hood, pero su estómago se revuelve al escuchar los pensamientos de ese Jason quien seria si no hubiera muerto. - ¿Que puto destino enfermo de mierda me quieres vender aquí? joder no estas haciendo un buen trabajo de ventas, realmente apestas amiga. - Hood casi arranca el hilo del nudo. -, no solo estoy horriblemente desfigurado, si no soy una mierda de persona. ¿Que clase de maldito usa un bebé para consumir su venganza de mierda? - Tanto Hood como Batman y Robin quieren vomitar. 

-Solo mira el otro, creo que lo encontrarás interesante - la Moira sonríe y asiente con fuerza.

-Juro que si es otra mierda igual voy a dispararte antes de arrojar esta mierda al vacío - gruñe Jason.

Hood titubea antes de poner el otro hilo en la lámpara, se ve así mismo arrodillado frente al cuerpo de Batman, entonces mueve el hilo, todo pasa rápido en reversa, pudiera ser cómico pero la escena carece de gracia. Batman llega justo antes de que la bomba explote, corre con un Jason mal herido por la golpiza del Joker en sus brazos, explota el lugar, Batman yace en el suelo moribundo entre las súplicas de Jason. 

Los murciélagos se ponen tensos, ¿y si Jason decide que es lo que eso es lo que quiere? - ¡Ah, olvidalo esto es una puta mierda! - grita enojado, dispuesto a quitar el hilo por que ya ha tenido suficiente de esa mierda enferma, la Moira grita.

-Dale una oportunidad, tienes tres opciones que elegir, en una de ellas o tal vez dos puedas encontrar una sorpresa - la Moira debe saber algo y la curiosidad ¿no es acaso la madre de todas las ciencias?

Hood decide que nadie está muriendo en realidad, así que puede mirar - Hood, espero no estes pensando - advierte Robin con un grito la costa ya no está tan lejos.

-No estoy pensando nada, solo quiero saber - responde también con otro grito, deja correr el hilo, su rostro no esta dañado, ni hay un mechón blanco, ni el pozo golpeando su cabeza, eso es bueno, con excepcion que Bruce esta muerto. Jason extrañamente recibe apoyo de muchos héroes, la familia se comporta como tal, Dick actúa como un hermano al grado de ser algo pegajoso, Barbara como una verdadera amiga, casi hermana. Hay dolor en Jason, pero se prometió que sería fuerte, que seguiría los pasos de su mentor, con lo único que tiene que luchar es con algunos dolores de cabeza. Pero eso no le impide buscar al Joker para llevarlo a la justicia.

Bruce se puede sentir tan orgulloso de Jason, tenía razón el pozo lo cambio, la familia también ha ayudado dándole soporte.

Jason pasa escenas rápidas, al parecer no hay rastros del Joker y ese Jason decide enfocarse a una vida civil ahora que Dick ha tomado el manto de Batman. Bruce quiere casi llorar cuando ve a Jason en la universidad en la visiones rebobinadas a velocidad. La vida parece tan buena para este Jason que casi le duele a Batman.

Pero la vida y el destino es una perra, hay un nudo con dos hilos, dos caminos. Hood deja ir la escena despacio, ese Jason se sientan a un lado de un hombre, hablan de Batman, el hombre asegura que no es el original, ambos intercambian palabras, en un momento hay una mención del almacén, Jason empieza a interrogarlo ambos se dan cuenta quien esta frente del otro, Joker y Jason el ex Robin. Entonces Jason hace algo que hace que el pecho de Bruce se caliente. 

En un movimiento rápido Jason golpea al Joker, lo derriba, hay un cuchillo en su mano, titubea, pero en vez de asesinarlo corta un pedazo de tela de un mantel de una mesa cercana, amarra al Joker y lo entrega a la policía.

El barco llega al puerto por fin, todos desembarcan todavía falta escalar una pendiente extremadamente lisa. donde las garras no pueden asirse asi que tendran que subir por el camino largo tomando. 

Hood pasa un nudo y toma el siguiente hilo. El Jason de ese futuro vuelve a su vida de estudiante, es ahora pasante de Medicina, Neurocirujano para ser preciso, pero hay un pequeño problema, el Joker está de regreso, Barbara que esta apunto de recuperar sus piernas gracias a una cirugía hecha en conjunto por uno de los profesores de Jason y Jason mismo, el Joker se encarga que los sueños de Barbara se caigan a pedazos, el Joker la arroja por las escaleras de su departamento, ahora ella está cuadripléjica.

Compañeros de Jason del hospital son atacados y lo peor Hanna su novia es encontrada muerta por el mismo Jason con una sonrisa que lo enferma, es igual a la del Joker. Algo se rompe en el doctor sin saberlo, Jason abandona el hospital para tomar retomar su vida de vigilante tomando el nombre de Red Hood, solo que empieza a tener pequeños apagones, de pronto no sabe cómo llegó a un lugar, pero poco a poco parece mejorar, leal a su palabra no mata. 

El Joker escapa de nuevo y Hood va tras él, es en ese momento en que el Joker le dice lo que realmente ha estado haciendo y le dice que como su padre está orgulloso de él, Hood está confundido pero el Joker describe cada horrible acto cometido, las cabezas, el asesinato de Black Mask. El estres postraumático se disparo sin que Jason se diera cuenta, no es consciente de los crímenes cometidos, entonces golpea al Joker y lo deja listo para la policía mientras escapa. 

Jason busca a Barbara y pide ayuda, ella se la niega, le exige que se entregue a las autoridades, ahora Jason es cazado por Batman - Dick quien tampoco es capaz de escucharlo. Desesperado sube a un tejado y es donde lo encuentra. En mal estado mental, resucitado pero es su Bruce, su padre, Talia lo fue quien lo hizo. 

Padre e hijo luchan, la historia se repite es Hood contra Batman. Las voces en su cabeza lo golpean, _mata, mata_ susurran como una amante venenosa. Jason está ahora un poco mas consiente cuando le pasa, no se deja llevar, logra vencer a Talia y a Batman. Cuando Dick baja del Batmovil encuentra a Jason abrazando a su padre, no los ha matado, entonces Batman-Dick decide dar una oportunidad cuando ve al chico abrazar a su padre que dejó inconsciente.

La familia se une, ofrecen apoyo a Jason quien decide volver a retomar su carrera, tomar terapia y hacer todo lo posible por su padre mentalmente enfermo, solo toma el manto una vez más y es para arrancar de las garras de la liga al hijo biológico de Bruce. Damian nunca se convierte en Robin, Dick y Jason son como padres para Damian. Barbara nunca volverá a caminar, pero ahora ha logrado mejorar su condición. El periódico en primera plana El Joker es ejecutado por el alcalde cuando asesina a toda la familia Drake dejando solo a Tim con vida quien va a vivir con su tio.

Hood mira a la Moira incrédulo, quita el hilo, hay tensión de nuevo, es un buen futuro para Jason piensan los murciélagos.

\- ¿Y piensas que comprare eso? - gruñe Hood.

-Es una buena vida, tienes a tu familia, eres amado, no mas decepciones. Lograste lo que tanto has anhelado. - Muchos piensan que es la muerte del Joker, hasta que la Moira habla - una carrera, una familia. 

-¿Qué pasa con Tim? ¿Bruce, Barbara? No a ese precio. - Jason puede sentir que desea esa vida, lo que ha deseado, una familia en vez de desolación, amor en vez de rechazo y sobre todo paz y tranquilidad. Pero Hood no sacrificara a los otros por sus deseos.

-Ellos nunca lo sabrán - insiste la Moira.-, y tú olvidarás.

-No me importa, lo se en este momento. - debate.

-Solo mira el ultimo - pide Moira, mientras el resto de los murciélagos no pueden acceder a Hood debido a un tipo de hechizo.

-Hood deja de jugar su juego - Nightwing exige aburrido, sin embargo saben que tienen que hacer tiempo para que Diana llegue con la caballería y entregue la rueca a las otras Moiras.

-¿No querías noche de películas? así que cierra el pico y disfruta. 

Hood desliza el hilo por la lámpara, esta vez Jason asesina al Joker, la ira e impotencia se dispara en Jason, toma el manto de Red Robin y empieza a cazar criminales de una forma no muy ortodoxa, asesina cuando es necesario, lo que lo hace blanco de la policía y de Batman - Dick.

-Oh joder, mira Remplazo soy ahora tu remplazo - Hood parece divertido.

En un enfrentamiento con el sangriento Pig quien amenaza con desatar un virus en un centro comercial casi derriba a Red Robin, entonces Tim intercede, el mocoso logra convencer a Jason que hay un mejor camino, Jason recuerda las palabras de Bruce su padre amado. Ambos se unen ahora son Red Robin y su Robin 

-Joder, Ahora no puedes negar que no seras mi Robin - Hood parece encontrar humor en situaciones extrañas. 

-Disfruta tu momento Hood - Tim pone los ojos en blanco sentado en una piedra, sin embargo le gusta la idea de los dos trabajando juntos.

Jason resulta ser mejor hermano mayor que Dick, ama y apoya a Tim y para Tim, Jason es su mentor, su hermano y algunas veces actúa hasta como su padre cuando Tim los pierde, los Drake hacen un viaje donde el avión falla. Barbara por otro lado es Oracle, vive felizmente casada con Dick Grayson, entonces Dick le pasa el manto de Batman a Jason, pero el se lo otorga a Tim. Una nueva amenaza, Damian Al-Ghul con su liga desea asesinar a Jason, ya que es su rival, Talia insiste en que dirija la Liga de Asesinos, desde la muerte de Bruce lo ha visto crecer.

Hood retira el hilo, no hay más decisiones o destinos torcidos que mirar. Esta ansioso, la maldita Liga parece no llegar de una vez por todas - ¿Has decidido? - Hood mira a los murciélagos, está disgustado por la desconfianza, ahora se han vuelto un blanco fácil, si la Moira suelta sus perros ellos podrían ser destrozados, tal vez acceda a un intercambio entre ellos y la rueca, pero la Moira es traicionera, en cuanto la tenga, seguro los asesinara ya sea usando los hilos del destino o arrojándose a sus mascotas.

-Maldita sea Batman, por que no se quedaron en la barcaza - susurra por el comunicador. - si ella suelta sus mascotas será el final de todos.

Batman pone la boca en una línea, - Hood no podíamos arriesgarnos que arruinaras la misión.- murmura para que la Moira no escuche

Algo burbujea en el pecho de Hood - OH CLARO COMO NO SOY EL PUTO DICK GRAYSON - ladra fuerte.

-Hood no es momento para tus dramas - gruñe Batman.

-Sabes que vete a la mierda, tal vez escoja un destino donde tu no estes - amenaza Hood. 

-No te atrevas Todd - Damian se eriza, enseña los dientes.

-El no lo haría - asegura Tim

Cass pone la mano en tim - hermano pequeño, hace tiempo - Tim suspira, pero ya Barbara, Dick, Damian están cayendo a una discusión a gritos con Hood.

La Moira enfurecida grita - Suficiente, ¿tenemos trato o no? - puede ver la mano de las cadenas aflojarse.

Jason ve unas tijeras de oro y las levanta -¿Qué es esto?

\- Son las tijeras que cortan los hilos de la vida, pero no has respondido hay trato o no? cambio tu destino y me entregas la rueca o mueren tu familia y no puedes negar que no te interesa, he visto tu destino, se lo que piensas - amenaza dejando ir las cadenas un poco más, los perros se erizan, ladran y salivan rabiosos.

La única forma que entren es que se desvanezca la magia que contiene al hilador protegido de cualquier interrupción. -Están listos para entrar - advierte Jason, toma las tijeras y las acerca al nudo cuando Jason murió por primera vez - Me temo que debo rehusarme - sonrie detras de su máscara.

Las Amazonas junto con la Liga están entrando, los murciélagos suplican al mismo tiempo que se detenga, pero a Jason no le importa que la Moira ya esté bajo control, que sus mascotas sean sometidas. No quiere estar más solo, no quiere llorar la muerte de Roy, ver a Bizarro quedarse en el inframundo gobernando a los demonios, no quiere vivir sin Artemis, ser solo el error de una familia que no lo ama, ser solo una herramienta para una guerra perdida.

Superman golpea el muro con fuerza pero no sede, -¡Hood detente, piensa bien lo que vas a hacer!- Clark no quiere verlo morir, ya no hay motivo para que sacrifique su vida.

Batman esta desesperado arrojando batarangs con explosivos para derribarlo 

-Lo siento, no dolera para ninguno de nosotros más de lo que ha dolido hasta ahora. -suspira y corta el hilo, el muro cae, la tijeras golpean el piso y el cuerpo de Jason desaparece, justo en el momento en que Batman intenta abrazarlo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BIen señores, es momento de votar  
> Jason vive   
> Jason muere  
> Deja tu comentario, voy actualizar esto en una semana, espero


	2. La Confesión.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento la tardanza, todavía no estoy muy complacida como quedo este capitulo, pense que solo serian dos. pero no supe como hacer que reviviera Jason de la nada, asi que arme un plan.

El mundo se ralentiza, ve la determinación en el rostro de Hood, Jason, su hijo como no lo ha vuelto a llamar desde que regresó. No lo hagas por favor piensa, las tijeras cortan cortan el hilo en el mismo momento que la barrera cae, inútilmente intenta aferrarse del chico, piensa que lo logra, casi toma su brazo, su mano solo lo atraviesa como si fuera un fantasma - _NOOOOOOOOOO_ \- grita desde el fondo de su garganta, vencido cae de rodillas. Esta su culpa, su maldita culpa, ahora no queda siquiera un cuerpo para llorar.

-Aaaaargh- grita Nightwing un dolor le atravesó la pierna, es como si algo se la estuviera destrozando, Batgirl y Donna corren hacia él.

-Dick ¿que pasa? - pero no hay respuesta Dick se siente agonizar.

Tim tienen un traje diferente uno completamente negro - ¿Dónde esta madre? - pregunta.

-¿Que clase de artimaña es esta? - ruge Damian blandiendo su espada vestido por completo con un traje de tipo que usa Ra's -¿Que hicieron con mi abuelo? 

Black Lightning no ha quedado nada, es un simple civil.

La segunda Moira aparece, logra detener el telar del destino con la rueca de la vida, retrocede los hilo, lo suficiente para que recuerden quienes son los afectados. - Por los dioses¿Nona que está pasando? - pregunta Diana.

La joven suspira - Cada vida altera el destino de las personas a su alrededor, hay unas que involucran hasta el destino de la humanidad. Lo que ustedes están contemplando son los efectos de la ausencia del que llaman Hood.

El detener el hilar el tiempo se congeló, Dick sentía entumecida la pierna pero era soportable logrando incorporarse, Damian reaccionó y bajo la espada sorprendiendo de la ropa que tanto Tim y Damian llevaban.

Décima una tercera Moira aparece abriéndose camino entre Flash, Donna y Nightwing, era una mujer madura. - La madre del niño Damian nunca conoció el amor materno por primera vez, cuando Jason entró a su vida algo en ella cambió al ver al niño catatónico, la forma en que la protegía a ella y el bebé, cuando acunaba al bebé para que calmara su llanto a pesar de que no hablaba y lo dañado que estaba. Ella quiso negar el amor maternal con lujuria y los deseos de venganza no ayudó, utilizando Jason como arma hacia tí- señaló a Batman.-, entrenado durante un año para derrotarte, fue ella quien murmuró en su oído quien fueras tu quien asesinaras al Joker, fue su elegido para dirigir la liga de asesinos hasta que su hijo pudiera cumplir con dicha empresa. Cuando Jason no estuvo presente en la vida de Talia ese instinto nunca despertó.

-Lujuria, ¿aque se refiere con mi madre y la lujuria?¿que tiene que ver Todd en esto? - Damian demandó incómodo. Dick gimió incómodo, Tim tuvo que contener una sonrisa malvada.

El estómago de Bruce se le revolvió, su hijo no podía ser mayor de 18 años en ese entonces y Talia 25 años si las cuentas no le fallaban, seducido, manipulado, confundido, entrenado para ser un asesino. No era de extrañarse que llegara arremetiendo de la forma en que lo hizo.

Décima ignora el comentario de Damian y continua-, entonces envió a tu hijo con Deathstroke para su protección y continuar el entrenamiento, en vez de enviarlo contigo, ella lo hara cuando este listo para arrebatarte el manto junto con un pequeño ejército de asesinos. Cuando Talia te confiesa la existencia de Damian, tanto el padre como el primer hijo intentan recuperarlo, eso le costara la pierna a Richard Grayson y sera el mismo Damian quien se encargara de arrebatarsela.

-Santa mierda - Dick jadea horrorizado.

Décima miró a Tim ignorando al niño ella continuó - Cuando Timothy Drake fue tras madre, solo debido a la desconfianza que el señor Grayson demostró, en un intento rastrear las cuentas de madre fue capturado por Azrael siendo sometido a enfrentar sus traumas, fue quebrado y se quedó con la mujer llamada Madre.

-Jefferson Pierce, no hubo nadie quien comprobará tu inocencia, perdiste la fe y perdiste tus poderes con el tiempo - Décima levantó su mirada hacia donde Superman estaba suspendido en el aire - tu hijo Jonathan Kent nunca nacerá, debido a que el llamado Hood nunca detuvo el cargamento de Kryptonita, Roman Sionis vendió todo el cargamento a Lex Luthor, el cual intentaste detener, como resultado hubo una explosión y tu sangre se envenenó, sobreviviste pero quedaras esteril. Ningún heredero del Krypton vendrá de ti. 

Clark se quedó congelado - Jon, no,- jadeo sacudiendo la cabeza, sus dos puños se cerraron hasta que los nudillos quedaron blancos.

-Tt, imposible que Todd tuviera tanta importancia para afectarnos, debe existir en nuestro futuro opciones alternativas al igual que las de Todd- Damian camina hacia Batman - padre exigirle que cambie nuestros destinos.

Morta soltó una psicótica carcajada-Todos ustedes han menospreciado una vida que pensaron inferior, dieron por sentado que no afectaría su ausencia, pero ni siquiera es la mitad que su inexistencia causara. -escupió Moira con palabras venenosas - por eso fue fácil llegar a él, solo su mano era la única capaz de extinguir su luz, negarle la existencia al guardián traerá por fin libertad, hermanas no pueden verlo. Sin su elegido All-Caste caera. 

Los presentes se quedaron congelados, ¿acaso había todavía más? le dolía la desaparición de Jason, pero no podían ver el alcance de Jason más allá de un joven problemático con tendencias asesinas.

Décima ve a su hermana traidora que es sujetada por el lazo de Diana, está sonriendo satisfecha - Sacrilegio. -grito furiosa, se conduce donde su hermana está restringida.- ¿Que hiciste Morta?- reclama furiosa. 

-Un trato con Hades, Legión, Etrigan - Décima y Nona jadean. -, tejí la red, el despertar del guardián debe despertar, su destino será negado - Morta miro con envidia a Nona y Décima - no debe nacer. - habla con voz peligrosa. - lo sabes, solo el guardián puede terminará con su vida, ningún mortal o demonio puede destruirlo, su cuerpo morirá tantas veces que sea necesario hasta que no quede nada de su humanidad, una vez que ascienda completamente será invulnerable, invencible. 

Décima abofeteó a la anciana -¡¿Que has hecho, acaso sabes lo que has hecho?!

Morta escupió la sangre, la anciana sonrió mostrando sus dientes putrefactos - Sólo desatar el mayor mal en la tierra para que corra libre, ahora que no hay oponente en ningún universo digno de enfrentarlos. 

La rueca se aflojo haciendo que el hilar se moviera unos centímetros, Nona se tomo el estomago soltando un quejido. - Nona - Diana la detuvo antes de que colapsara en el piso -¿Qué pasa?

-No más nacimientos para esta tierra, las mujeres serán estériles y los hombres impotentes - jadeo Nona. -Sus hijo nunca nacerán este planeta esta muriendo.-Diana levantó a Nona - toda especie que aquí habita estará extinta, el hilar roto, no hay mas vidas que hilar. Morta cambio el destino de este planeta y esta contaminando otros.

Batman furioso tomó a Morta por las ropas del cuello -¿Por que vendiste a mi hijo, bruja? 

Batman detente Batgirl grito, Batman la arrojó, Morta carcajeo de forma tan cruel que ni el Joker hubiera sido posible de causar tal terror, la anciana logró ponerse de rodillas- Juventud, belleza y eternidad.- escupió la vieja.

Diana tomó el lazo - ¿Hay alguna forma de deshacerlo? -interrogó, su lazo empezaba a calentarse.

-No - escupió la anciana. 

-Sí hay una forma - todas las miradas fueron hacia Décima la hiladora del destino. - , necesitamos ver las opciones de quienes pudieron cambiar esa decisión. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segunda elección. 
> 
> 1\. Jason regresará como humano normal.  
> 2.- Jason tomara su lugar como el guardián.  
> 3.- Jason regresara como el elegido de All-Caste, puede o no convertirse en el guardián en el futuro.  
> 4\. Que regrese Jason pero los murciélagos no sepan que esta vivo
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer, sus comentarios y Kudos.
> 
> Si hay sugerencia de que tal vez estoy no vaya tan bien como imaginaban sientanse libres de comentar, tal vez esto lo tomé como un borrador.
> 
> Un abrazo a todos, les envío mi amor y felices lecturas.


	3. Culpa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Una disculpa, algo terrible sucedió primero un problema con la instalaciones de luz, luego no se como, ni cuando se perdió esta parte de la historia que ya había trabajado, tuve que rehacerla, por eso me tarde tanto en lanzar la actualización.

Necesitamos una coneccion donde se pueda asegurar el despertar del guardian, necesitamos partir desde su muerte - informa Décima pasando sus manos por los hilos de la vida de los que están involucrados en el destino de Jason, el primero en sacar es el de Nightwing, desliza sus manos sobre los hilos del destino frente a la lámpara buscando el punto donde pudieran encontrar algún cambio, las imágenes se proyectan. Dick se encuentra con dolorosos si hubiera, si Dick no hubiera sido tan perra con Jason el niño hubiera encontrado un hermano, un apoyo no solo en Dick, si no también en el grupo de Titanes, hubiera corrido con hacia él cuando lo de Felipe, hubiera vivido un tiempo en Bludhaven junto a Dick y Dick descubriría lo asombroso que era su hermano, ambos se hubieran amado, fraternizado, Jason se hubiera vuelto más gentil enfrentando el dolor de su infancia.

  
Sí Dick se hubiera quedado en la tierra y contestado esa llamada hubiera encontrado a su hermano en Etiopía, no lo hubiera dejado con Sheila, nunca hubiera muerto en manos del Joker. El dolor de la traición de su madre hubiera sido doloroso, a un así perdonaría a su madre, dudando de su lugar con los murciélagos Sheila aprovecharía la situación, en la imágenes intenta usarlo de nuevo por sus capacidades y entrenamiento para manipularlo a su beneficio, Sheila lo reclama como suyo arrebatandoselo a los Waynes. En el recorrido de los hilos del destino Dick y Bruce luchan para traerlo de regreso, mientras Sheila prepara la trampa, Jason muere al final protegiendo a su familia cuando Sheila pone una trampa a los murciélagos unida con Black Mask, el cuerpo de Jason es incinerado por los Haywood al final.

Es el turno de Barbara, pero ella esta cargando con tanto en su propio trauma que Jason calla sus problemas, lo que resulta inservible ya que ella siempre deja pasar de largo los pequeños silencios, las mal forma que tiene Jason de acercarse a Barbara confundido por que no sabe pedir ayuda, ella no desea que Jason piense que puede haber algo entre los dos, Jason es un niño y Barbara es un adulto. Le duele saber a Barbara que a pesar de ser la más centrada de los murciélagos, fue la que más ignoraria a Jason.

Tim si no se hubiera se hubiera escondido detrás del muro en vez de entrar a una ventana hubiera conocido a Robin-Jason, hubiera sido amigos. en la bruma de su regreso no lo hubiera atacado, Jason se hubiera acercado a Tim en la torre de Titanes para pedirle ayuda, pero el hilo era imposible de tomar por que estaba desapareciendo gracias al suicidio de Jason.

Clark si lo no hubiera sido tan seco con Jason, si se hubiera acercado al niño como lo hizo con Dick, Jason encontraría el apoyo emocional que le ha sido negado. Louis Laine al ver las facultades del niño, su amor, la facilidad de palabra se vuelve como una protectora, algo cercano a una madre para Jason, descubriendo que el niño quiere ser un hijo mucho más que un héroe prácticamente Lois Lane termina adoptando, Jason deja la capa y se vuelve columnista. Finalmente cuando Clark y Lane se casan logran adoptar a Jason y se vuelve el hermano mayor de Jon a quien adora y protege sin importarle que el niño tenga superpoderes. Es casi doloroso ver a Jason tan feliz, completo. Pero ese destino no puede ser tomado debido a que Jason esta muerto, haciendo irreversible lo sucedido antes de su muerte.

El único que queda es Bruce, los hilos cuentan una historia, su relación parece estar maldita, si Batman es asesinado o queda loco Jason puede salir adelante siendo un vigilante o con una vida normal. En un designio Jason se vuelve Batman, libera a Dick de la carga, gracias que Batman no dijo esas terribles palabras cuando Jason estaba en la adolescencia "No soy tu padre Jason, no necesito una rebelión adolescente" en cambio suspiro tomando el volante del auto y dijo "Jason no podemos continuar así, no se que pasa si no me hablas _hijo_ ", Jason giro hacia Batman, trago el nudo en su garganta y por fin hablaron de ese secreto, los terribles sucesos que pasó durante el tiempo que su padre se fue a la cárcel, durante el tiempo que vivió en las calles y como le dolía cada niño o mujeres lastimados, golpeados o forzados a hacer cosas terribles que Jason vivió o vio pasar a las pocas personas que le tendieron la mano. 

Décima siente algo adelante el hilo de Batman-Ahí la caja madre - señala la Moira - no podemos cambiar los sucesos, sin embargo te daré la oportunidad que vayas a despertarlo, tienes que colocar la caja cerca de su ataúd, no puedes cambiar nada, el destino tiene que seguir su curso, solo que esta vez el guardián se despertara con otra energia y reparara sus hilos. Y esperar a que el guardián despierte por completo en un futuro. Por ahora con tener al elegido de vuelta será suficiente.

-El problema es que necesitamos detener el tiempo. - una luz destello causo que Décima no terminara su explicación, en medio de ella apareció Constantine.

-John ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunto Zatanna.

-Vine a buscar al imbécil que desapareció al guerrero de All-Caste - respondió con su singular tono cínico y grosero. - afuera hay un maldito apocalipsis infernal gracias a que los Untitled abrieron las puertas de los siete infiernos en la tierra, el Dr Fate asegura que la única solución es traer de vuelta al guardián de los mundos. 

-Entonces el guardián deberá ser despertado antes de tiempo. - Nona, miró a su hermana quien asintió -, necesitaremos cuatro paladines. Yo daré a luz a una apertura paralela temporal de un nuevo destino, pero deben seguir las instrucciones perfectamente para traer de vuelta no solo al elegido, sino ahora deberán despertar al guardián. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tenemos un empate es un hecho que Jason vendrá como un guardián pero ahora quedan estas dos opciones.
> 
> 1\. Jason regresará como humano normal.  
> 2\. Que regrese Jason pero los murciélagos no sepan que está vivo.
> 
> Y hay propuestas para los equipos que irán de misión para despertar al guardián. 
> 
> 1.Batman  
> 2\. Constantine.  
> 3.Superman.  
> 4.Wonder Woman.  
> 5\. Zatanna.  
> 6\. Dick Grayson.  
> 7\. Cyborg  
> 8\. Batgirl. 
> 
> Estos son los que sugiero, pero si quieren alguna combinación, solo diganla, recuerden deben ser 4
> 
> Depende de sus respuestas estaré actualizando la próxima semana o en 15 días. 
> 
> Gracias a todos por su paciencia, les envío mi amor y felices lecturas.


	4. Vive!!!!

Décima y Nona se acercan al grupo elegido, es obvio que Cyborg necesita ir debido a la energia de la caja madre en su pecho - No deben intervenir, de otra forma el guardián no despertara en un futuro muy próximo - advierte Nona la moira del nacimiento. - Si alteran algo el futuro será cambiado, ustedes deben proteger que los hechos sean inalterables.

-Debo ir - insiste Batman.

-Todos ustedes están demasiado comprometidos - les niega la opción Constantine.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo - advierte Décima moviendo los hilos en una nueva y breve itinerancia del destino entre los hilos para generar una disyuntiva hasta que el guardián regrese - tendrán quince minutos antes de que Hood corte su propio hilo cuando regresen para evitar este desastre. - las manos de Décima se mueven hábilmente tejiendo y uniendo los hilos.

Tomen esto - Nona da a los murciélagos un amuleto para poder traspasar la barrera del hilar.

\- Es hora saltan por el segundo arco donde dice rueca del destino - Diana asiente a las instrucciones de Nona. Constantine, Cyborg y Zatanna siguen a Diana hacia la puerta con las palabras escritas en griego. Cuando salen llegan al cementerio.

\- Constantine invoco la casa del Misterio - empiecen sin mi. 

-John ¿a donde vas? - pregunto Zatanna preocupada, Constantine no era una persona muy estable o confiable, sin embargo él mismo había llegado con las moiras.

-Necesitamos a alguien más - sin dar más explicación cerró la puerta.

-Necesitamos preparar todo tenemos pocos minutos- dijo enfáticamente, no podían darse el lujo de perder más tiempo, así que Diana rápidamente tomó su lazo usándolo como un tipo de conductor de energia hacia el ataúd de Jason y la caja madre de Cyborg en su pecho.

Constantine entró a la casa del Misterio cerrando la puerta detrás de él - ¡Deadman, te necesito ahora! - Deadman se hizo presente. 

-Necesito tu ayuda, podemos detener todo este Apocalipsis, luego te explico - John le hizo una seña con la mano para que se moviera. 

-Pero John - replicó Deadman.

John abrió la puerta- Se nos agota el tiempo. Tenemos a un chico que despertar un guardián, él es la respuesta para detener toda esta mierda ¿Vas a salvar el día o no? - reto dando un paso fuera. Constantine salió de la casa con Deadman casi de inmediato ya en la casa del Misterio el tiempo se congelaba de forma peculiar - necesito que observes al cadáver debajo - pidió, Deadman asintió entrando debajo de la tierra. Constantine observó el reloj en espera del momento preciso dado por Nona, John mira el minutero levanta la mano -Ahora - Cyborg deja correr la energia de su pecho por el lazo. Victor apreto la mandibula dejado ir un gruñido, revivir, Zatanna ayudaba con un conjuro de energía mientras. 

-¿Como va todo abajo? - preguntó John

\- Sin cambios - sacó la cabeza Deadman y volvió a zambullirse para verificar la reanimación de Jason, Deadman atravesó hasta dentro del féretro, con el esfuerzo de Cyborg apenas estaba logrando retroceder el cuerpo de Jason muy lentamente, el cuerpo de Jason no presentaba una putrefacción ordinaria, era una especie de momificación. 

-Intentalo con más fuerza - grito Deadman, Cyborg gruño en respuesta, estaba desplegando toda la fuerza de la caja madre, una energia que si explotaba podía devastar toda vida en el planeta y apenas lograba que el cuerpo de Jason empezara a reiniciarse.

-Ya lo escucharon - Constantine hizo conjuros de energia, de resucitacion hacia los muertos y cualquier cosa que se le ocurrió.

-John si continúa formándose más puede autodestruirse - advirtio Diana sujetando el lazo -, dioses, padre Zeus, Atenea ayudenme. - elevo la suplica, un rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Diana, el lazo adquiere más potencia, Diana gruño, el lazo intentaba soportar la carga de ambas energías, en el cabello de Diana se empezó a formar un mechón blanquecino. Una explosión de energia los arrojó lejos a todos.

Deadman entró al cuerpo de Jason se sintió casi como una descarga fluctuando, entre la muerte y la vida, de repente sintió que algo lo arrastró, grito.

John sacudió la cabeza y se arrastró - Victor - lo sacudió, pero Víctor quedo inconciente por el esfuerzo, miro a los otros, Diana se estaba levantando, había ganado unos cuantos años su apariencia ahora era de unos treinta años y un mechón blanco estaba en la frente de su cabello, Zatanna tenía las manos quemadas. 

-¿Funciono? - jadeo Diana tambaleándose hacia donde Cyborg y Constantine estaban arrastrando con ella a Zatanna. 

- _¡Deadman!_ \- John gritó, pero no hubo respuesta - _¡Deadman ¿Donde carajos estas?!_

**Mientras en el hilar.**

Todos observaban expectantes la reanimación de Jason, fue el momento que Morta aprovecho para liberarse de sus restricciones gracias a que cambiaron las ataduras fueron sustituidas por un cable de Batman en vez del lazo de Diana. Morta se lanza hacia los hilares, toma tres hilos y los arroja sobre el tejido que hizo Décima, fue muy tarde cuando se dieron cuenta de lo sucedido. 

Superman logró detenerla antes de que hiciera más daño -Es tarde - declaró Nona enfurecida -, ha movido intervenido en el destino, ha enviado a Madame Xanadu, Neron, Cain y Circe para intervenir. 

Décima y Nona entraron al hilar empezaron a trabajar en este para informar y darles más tiempo a los otros. - Sí el destino se altera el telar puede caer, los destinos cambiar, para bien o para mal, no tendremos control del destino sobre él hombre ni sus mundos. - advirtió Décima.

-Entonces envíanos - sugirió Batman. 

-No debemos, entre más personas el hilar se vuelve más inestable.- advirtió Nona.

-Intentaremos darles las pistas a los que están en el cementerio - concluyó Décima mientras tejen de forma desesperada intentando arreglar el desastre. 

**En el cementerio**

Una mano sale de la tumba de Jason Todd, a lo lejos dos extraños se acercan al recinto de su descanso......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muchas gracias a todos los que participaron con sus comentarios, genere a partir dos o tres destinos. pueden seguir con sus comentarios y sugerencias para construir esta historia. Casi al final podrán elegir la historia deseen que sea la conclusión. Cada capítulo que escriba esta libre de cambios según quieran pueden encontrarme en mi ["tumblr"](https://redroninjasontodd.tumblr.com/) para dejarme mensajes o ideas si desean de la historia.


End file.
